nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shadows of Undrentide
Nuts, I was thinking maybe it'd be better to make this into a catagory with each seperated into section-listings for new feats, etc. I don't know how though, so I'll look it up. -- Defunc7 *Does this help?: -- Austicke 18:16, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) ::I've already done that, and I think it would be more helpful to have this as a list detailing the additions in SoU AND another list with all the spells and feats and such. --Miborovsky 14:29, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Personally I dont think the page looks good with a table that has "sudden" white space in it for no reason. It looks kind of half finished. We are not really worried about a few extra characters being used here and there. On top of that I am also not sure how some browsers render cells which have no content. It generally isn't a good idea to simply change something back as you have done, it is better to make a discussion of it first and see what other people think. Can we get other comments on whether the table should have this white space or if it should should a fully formed cell instead? Enigmatic 15:35, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) *In Firefox, both ways look exactly the same, but I just fired up IE, and I see what you mean, Enigmatic. I think it looks better with solid borders. -- Austicke 15:41, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) **Sorry if I was a bit quick to revert. Living your entire life on wikipedia does that to you. The wiki-table markup aka pipe markup is designed to work with blanks. nbsps are not necessary. Tested on Firefox, Opera and IE, no problems. No problems using monobook and classic skin. Anyone else not using these 2 skins probably know what they're doing already. Anyone using browsers that can't render pipes should get a new one. (Still using lynx?:D) unecessary nbsps add to clutter and diskspace (which DOES add up, since I don't think wikis have any sort of compression) and is counterintuitive for beginners. (Blank in markup = blank in WYSIWYG vs in markup = nothing in WYSIWYG). See this for more info on tables. If you want I can ask around on wikimedia meta to see if the pipe markup doesn't work on any browser. -- ÐœÐ¸Ð±Ð¾Ñ€Ð¾Ð²ÑÐºÐ¸Ð¹ U|T| | 15:48, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) ***BTW the wiki software is server-sided. -- ÐœÐ¸Ð±Ð¾Ñ€Ð¾Ð²ÑÐºÐ¸Ð¹ U|T| | 15:48, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Well I am using a standard version of IE which is what the majority of the world still uses and it doesn't look "friendly" in the slightest. Enigmatic 18:36, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) :Um, I just fired up IE and there is nothing wrong with mine... and I'm pretty sure that was the standard one. In any case, fill in the nbsps if you want. -- ÐœÐ¸Ð±Ð¾Ñ€Ð¾Ð²ÑÐºÐ¸Ð¹ U|T| | 18:42, 9 Oct 2005 (PDT) argh jebus! I go play Fable for a couple of days & now my table looks like someone dropped it in a trash-compactor. I know I like things without cellpadding but really. --Defunc7 07:42, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) * Well that seems to be 2 against 1. It does appear that there is a problem on some browers when you leave cells completely blank. At least this way everyone will see it in a neat fashion... I think the cost of 1k in extra spacers isn't such a hard price to pay ;) Enigmatic 16:02, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT)